


Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 3 Freedom and Chaos

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pearlplusau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Basically how the "shattering" of Pink Diamond went down from the given bits and pieces of info throughout the episodes.But the catch is, Pink pearl will be seen there, so there wont be much for the future episode "The trial" now would it?We'll never know...Follow me on tumblr @pearlplusau to know more about the AU content!
Relationships: Pearl/Pinkpearl, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 3 Freedom and Chaos

“Come! Our Diamond will arrive soon.” Said an orange Sapphire, alongside the other group of non-elite gems as a pink palanquin slowly descends from the sky, with a slight thump! In front of the large crowd.

Gems from Pink Diamond’s court, which is consisted of Jaspers from the beta kindergarten, Amethyst soldiers from the prime kindergarten, rubies, carnelians, and others had gathered around the pink palanquin.

It has been a long time since the announcement of their diamond’s agreement to take the planet Earth as her first colony, as they continued their purposes and work, they rarely saw their diamond on her colony, it was told that she watches over the development of the colonization from the diamond base and it was rumored that she would acquire wisdom and knowledge from the other members of the great diamond authority, they trust their leader intentions and actions, this announcement should be something exciting!

Inside Pink’s Palanquin-

The leader turned and stated her plan one last time, “It’s going to be easy!” The pearls still have doubts of the flaws of her attempt, “There’s got to be another way…” Pearl stated while holding a pink sword in her original multi-colored outfit, Coral continued, “Hey! Maybe if we…umm…” she tried to think of something, but nothing came into mind.

“Blue and Yellow don’t care! They never have! This is Pink Diamond’s colony (rolls her eyes),” Her tone sounded angry and disgust towards the diamonds, “We can end it all right here, right now.” She spoke with such confidence that completing the act in front of her entire entourage will finally free her from everything that’s making her miserable.

“This is crazy, you know that right?” Coral asked while Pearl held on to the sword.

Rose nodded in confidence.

“But, if we do this, your status, our purpose, they won’t matter anymore!” Coral whispered louder. Pearl continued, “This will change everything…”

Rose’s eyes gleamed, “I know, isn’t it exciting?”

The two pearls looked at each other, a worrying look from Pearl, but a smile from Coral, knowing that this will all turn outright. “It is.” They both sighed in defeat before they agreed, Rose continued, “We can leave our old lives behind, if this is my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems, I want to live here with human beings, I want to live here with both of you, all three of us, will finally, be free.”

The pearls gave out some awkward smiles, but collected themselves for the plan, Pearl was the first to reply, “Okay, I’m ready.” Coral agreed begrudgingly, “So am I.”

“Ohhh you guys,” Rose squealed in relief, they finally have the courage to do this with her.

Rose took Pearls and Corals hands separately in her left and right hands, they shared one last moment as their original status, “Oh Pearl, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Coral spoke in excitement,

“Neither can I” Pearl replied.

“Well, I can’t exactly shatter myself…” Rose said, Pearl and Coral went in for the hug, as they understand this will all be over.

Pearl was the first to let go, but Coral, being with her diamond the longest time, has trouble being apart from her, even if it’s only mere moments, “Coral?” Rose noticed her pearl doesn’t want to let go, but she assured her she’ll be just fine with Pearl, then the three of them will be together again.

“Yeah, okay, sorry about that.” Coral lets go and apologizes.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, just remember to be back at the hideout after the crowd dismisses.” Rose reminded her one last time, this time, she was ready.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Coral stepped out of the palanquin to announced her Diamond’s presence while shaping her arms like a diamond one last time, “Everyone get ready! For the Amazing and Shining, Pink Diamond!” Her usual cheery tone would always inflict all the gems present to get joyful as their diamond stepped out and waved her hands like a pageant queen, a jasper within the crowd cheered louder than others, “YEAH! Pink Diamond is the best!”

“My dear gems,” Pink started to give a speech as the cheering quiet down, “It is with great honor that I propose a celebration, to the new soldiers that emerged from this planet, and expanding our troops starting from this new Era.” The newly joined quartz soldiers remained their positions, some can be seen of smiling under the attention from their diamond, being proud of being the first group of gems to emerge from her first colony. “From this day forth, you will be part of something greater than serving a diamond, but to serve the gem empire, I look forward to what the future has in store for us, for you, for m-” Just as she was about to finish her statement, Coral noted her diamond’s signal, which was two blinks and joined hands on her gem, and did her part by shouting, “My Diamond! Watch out!”

The rebel leader “Rose Quartz” appeared from the palanquin with her sword in hand, and just as the diamond turned around, the sword was slashed, poofing the diamond in a cloud of pink smoke.

(Please play “Escapism” from the creator's demo as you read on, Maybe you can check out this link before you read the rest? - https://pearlplusau.tumblr.com/post/186466064653/connversefangirl-i-guess-ill-have-to-face-that )

“Rose Quartz” took hold of Pink diamond’s gem and hid it from the spectators, while pieces of pink gem shards clinked to the ground, the crowd was shocked and in awe, when they recovered from the surprise, one of the elites pointed and command the soldiers, “GET HER!” The crowd went in total chaos, chasing down their diamond shatterer into the woods while the chasee gripped the gem and sword in each hand, tears streaming down from both cheeks and ran.

Coral knew what was really going on, but when she fell to her knees and cupped the shards in her hands, she wasn’t acting in front of the rest of the crowd, she was truly terrified of what’s next.

Her eyes watered, she couldn’t control it, but her fear and joy of tears took over her as she wept beside the pink palanquin, the sapphires, and other non-elite gems tried to comfort her, but she shook her head and told them that there’s nothing in the galaxy can fix this, the rest of the crowd departed from the crime scene.

When Pearl finally lost them, she shape-shifted back into her form and collapsed at the base of a tree, and curled into a ball, crying it all out, she thought back to all the time she served Homeworld, how she was never a role of something more, how she was treated as a servant before Pink, now, they’re all gone, she didn’t have to go through it all anymore.

When she finally collected herself, she leaped high and back to the hideout Coral and she was supposed to meet up, sure enough, Coral’s already there, also with eyes full of tears, in her hands, were the “shards”.

(Into the chorus- I’d rather be…Free~free~~free~~~~)

Even though the time apart was so little, they started tearing up again, hugging while also comforting each other. Pink’s gem started to glow and levitate, she reformed into Rose Quartz, permanently. The two pearls lunged for their leader, their model, their owner, and continued tears but with joy more than fear, now that she’s back, they can finally relax, as Rose hugged them back, she thought of all those time on Homeworld of her not being able to do anything, but starting now, that’s all in the past, she mouthed,

“Free…from here”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: In this reenactment, I put what the scene and “the shattering” would be like if Coral stayed around, it will affect the future episodes tho, but for the majority of it, I’ll try to keep it as the same line as the canon version of the story.)
> 
> (If you like these alternate stories (even though the storyline and endings will likely be the same) please give it a like so I know you guys enjoy reading this, it really motivates me that you guys like this and share with the people you think would love.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a splendid day!)


End file.
